


repose

by raffinit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raffinit/pseuds/raffinit
Summary: Pink wants to see the new colony and she wants to see it NOW. Blue and Yellow just want to rest.





	repose

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, gems do need sleep (especially Diamonds) because holding their physical form for decades/millenniums/eons is Hard. To them, it's "regenerative hibernation" but we all know that's just fancy for sleep. Pink is also "theirs" because Yellow and Blue formed her together. Does that count as a gemling??????? I have no idea
> 
> We'll get around to "how" eventually.

“M-my Diamond…”

From within the grand four-poster bed, Blue rouses slowly, opening her eyes just enough to peer at the Pearl from beneath her lashes. Staring through the gauzy drapes, she looks at the Pearl just long enough to register the shades of yellow in its hair and maillot. She hums, burrowing back into the warmth of Yellow’s arms, nuzzling against Yellow’s diamond. 

“Your Pearl, dear,” she murmurs, pressing an idle kiss over the grooved tip of the gem.

Yellow shivers, reaching to stroke her fingertips over the lingering weight of Blue’s lips on her gem. “Let me sleep a little longer, sweetheart. We’ve only just finished.”

Blue titters. “ _Your_ _Pearl is here,_ _dear_.”

Yellow grunts, arm slung tight over Blue’s waist. The covers pull taut around her hips, the flex of the muscles along her back and shoulders illuminated in the dim light. Blue shifts beside her, humming sleepily as she shuffles closer to Yellow’s warmth. She nestles her face into the crook of Yellow’s neck, soft purr-like snores thrumming against the taller Diamond’s skin.

Yellow tucks her chin atop Blue’s lush hair, breathing in slow and deep; the scent of stardust and rain. “Whatever it is can wait,” she mumbles, pulling Blue closer. “Leave us.”

Yellow Pearl hovers by the bedside table still, sweating anxiously. She bows at the hip, saluting with a nervous grimace. “A-at once, My Diamond. It’s just —”

“ _ YELLOW! Yellowyellowyellowyellow _ —” Something bangs on their door impatiently. “ _ YE-LLOOOOOWW-UH! Open the door! _ ”

Yellow Pearl flinches. “... _ that _ .” 

Blue flicks her wrist languidly. “Attend to her, Pearl. Before she breaks it.”

“At once, Your Radiance.” Yellow Pearl bows again before hopping off the table and rushing to the door panel.

Groaning, Yellow tugs the covers over both Blue’s and her own head. “Your offspring is awake,” she grumbles, tucking her head into the crook of her own elbow.

Blue whines, nuzzling her face harder into Yellow’s neck and huffing directly into her ear. “Before sunrise, she’s _ your  _ offspring,” she murmurs, fingers curling and uncurling into the edges of Yellow’s hair.

The door to their chambers hisses open, and Yellow barely has time to look up before she’s pounced on by a whirl of pink. She groans as Pink careens into her, flinching when the younger Diamond’s knee digs into her side. “Pink, please — a little restraint,” she wheezes, caging Blue in her arms protectively. “You could’ve hurt Blue.”

“Let’s go! Let’s go let’s go let’s go!” Pink tugs at her arm excitedly. “ _ C’mon _ ! You said you’d show me the new colony! And - and the new Kindergarten! NEW GEMS!!” She bounces on the bed, gaining rhythm as she hops from knees-to-feet and back again.

Wincing at her pitch, Yellow scrubs a hand over her face tiredly, pinching at the bridge of her nose. “The colony will still be there in a few hours. Let us rest.”

“Ugh, but you guys have been sleeping  _ forever _ ,” Pink groans, tugging at the covers until she can crawl underneath them. “It’s been  _ days  _ since you went to bed. I’m practically  _ ancient _ .” She wriggles her way between Blue and Yellow, popping up amidst a sea of rich silk and velvet with a grin. Here, their bedspread is lush royal blue, trimmed and accented in rich shades of gold and yellow.

Nestled among the blue and yellow are soft pink diamonds stitched within the patterning.

Blue gives her a sleepy little indulgent smile, reaching to smooth down Pink’s wild puff of hair. “Well, we’ve had to catch up on the rest we lost since you were formed,” she teases, tapping Pink on the nose with a slender finger. “You should be sleeping as well, dear. Growing gemlings need their rest.”

Pink wrinkles her nose, burrowing down between them. “ _I_ don’t need sleep,” she announces haughtily. “I’m not a _gemling_ , I’m a Diamond.”

“Oh?” Blue hums, a mischievous lilt in the word. “Then what are you doing in bed with us  _ lowly gems _ , my precious Diamond?” She walks her fingers teasingly along Pink’s chest, tickling her around her neck. She laughs as Pink squeals, a melodic sound among Pink’s indignant squawks and snorts. Blue bundles Pink tight into the covers, nuzzling her cheeks and smothering her in mushy kisses.

Pink puffs out her squashed cheeks, flushing with embarrassment. “Aw, Blue —!”

“How undignified,” Yellow sniffs, pushing herself up onto an elbow to smirk at the two. “When you’re as old as we are, Pink, you’ll be grateful for the reprieve,” she says, pushing the covers back. Summoning a holopad, she skims her reports quickly, swiping through the new colony’s updates.

“Nice to see those Nephrites and Peridots doing their jobs,” she murmurs, frowning down intensely at a particular report. “Although I don’t quite like the cut of this planet’s Rutiles —”

She startles when Pink leaps onto her back, wrapping her arms tight around Yellow’s neck. “Pink!” Yellow scowls, reaching to untangle the smaller Diamond from her, but Blue envelopes her in a cool embrace, pinning her arms to her sides. “Not you too, Blue,” she groans.

“You’re crushing me,” Pink complains, but Blue squeezes tighter.

“I didn’t want you to feel left out,” Blue hums, resting her chin on Yellow’s shoulder and pressing a soft kiss on her neck.

Pink squeezes tight around her neck, jostling Yellow impatiently. “Colony, colony, colony!” she chants, pointing at the planet on the holopad. “You  _ promised _ .” She mushes her cheek insistently against Yellow’s.

Blue slides her fingers along the bare skin of Yellow’s hip, tracing idle patterns there. She smiles coyly when she feels Yellow stiffen under her touch. “We can make it a little outing,” she suggests. “Pink can see the new planet, and we can... _ spend some time together _ .”

Clearing her throat quietly, Yellow swipes the holopad aside. “Very well,” she concedes, thrusting her chin out imperiously — if only to hide the rich flush of colour spreading across her cheekbones. She glances sidelong down at Pink still clinging to her neck. “Go and make that Pearl of yours useful and tell her to prepare a ship down to the colony.”

Pink squeals, kissing Yellow on the cheek as she leaps off her back and floats to the door. Blue drapes her arm over Yellow’s shoulder, spanning her fingers underneath the thin fabric of Yellow’s sleepwear to reach the familiar swell of a breast.

She pinches.

“Blue!” Yellow yelps, turning to her. She reaches up to brush away the glossy strands of hair framing Blue’s face, cupping her cheek. “You shouldn’t be starting something we can’t finish,” she scolds softly. 

“Consider it a preview,” Blue whispers, blinking at her sweetly. Yellow gives her a little smiling scowl as she leans down to capture Blue’s full lips.

It’s chaste as it needs to be; nothing more than their lips together. Perhaps for a moment or two too long. Lingering, languid passes of tongues, until Yellow pulls away, diamond-shaped irises blown wide and predatory.

“Tease,” she accuses Blue. From the left of her, she can just make out a holopad flashing urgently; likely from Pink or her Pearl. She pulls away reluctantly, reaching one hand to access her holopad while keeping threading her other hand through Blue’s silver hair. “We should go; Pink won’t be patient for much longer.”

Blue hums, pulling Yellow’s fingers to her mouth and giving her fingertips a kiss. “I wonder where she gets that from,” she drawls, darting away with a laugh before Yellow can reprimand her. She disappears behind the gossamer curtains, hips swaying enticingly as Yellow glares after her.

She looks at Yellow over her shoulder, lashes low and eyes hooded. “Well, dear? Aren’t you coming?”

“I’m not sure,” Yellow says, prowling towards her. “But I’m certain you will.”


End file.
